Baron Battenberg
Baron Battenberg is the main villain in the game Dirk Valentine. In the story behind Dirk Valentine, he kidnaps Queen Victoria and takes her to his fortress of steam. He owns a steam-powered Batter-Berger, which he uses to fight his battles in the game. Appearance Baron Battenberg wears soldier clothes, has a white mustache and wears a monocle. Game information History Baron Battenberg arrived in Europe a long, long time ago and used his henchmen to create a fortress that could float in mid-air . After the fortress was built, Baron Battenberg terrorized Europe, kidnapped Queen Victoria and created more guards. Britain sent in their greatest explorer, spy and commando in: Dirk Valentine. Dirk Valentine infiltrated the fortress, getting far into it. The Baron found Dirk atop his flying fortress, and he fought Dirk here. Dirk partly destroyed the Baron's flying machine, forcing the Baron to retreat back into the fortress. This would not be the last time Dirk and the Baron would duel. Strategies Battle Area 1 Dirk faces Battenberg for the first time. In order to "defeat" him, the player has to chase the Baron around and keep shooting the blue glowing spots until Battenberg goes away. It is a good idea to go stand on the upper right corner and rapidly fire nonstop once the baron gets close. Battle Area 2 In the second battle, the player faces Battenberg again in the ultimate battle of which the Baron has kidnapped the obese Queen Victoria in a threat to kill her. To kill Battenberg, the player has to shoot the blue glowing spots until the Baron's health, represented by a green bar, is depleted. It is in this area that Battenberg can summon henchmen. Personality Baron Battenberg is considered a tyrant. He kidnapped Queen Victoria, then when Dirk found the Queen, and him, after the Baron took care of Dirk, he planned to kill the Queen for no reason, making him a psychopath. Quotes "Does the British government honestly think that Dirk Valentine can defeat me? Face the wrath of my steam-powered Batter-Berger! muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" ::Baron Battenberg at the first boss fight. Cameos *Factory skin - The Baron appears as a toy that is going to be placed in a box Trivia * It is not revealed in Dirk Valentine why Baron Battenberg kidnapped Queen Victoria, though it is possible he was using her as a shield so the British Navy wouldn't destroy his fortress. * Battenberg could also be the cause of the destruction in Steamlands due to his steam-powered inventions. * While standing and shooting on the left ledge before the pit where Baron Battenberg is waiting is a way to beat the level, it was not the method of defeating him intended by Nitrome. * The kind of helmet Battenberg wears is called a Pickelhaube. This kind of helmet became a symbol of Imperial Germany during World War I, implying that Baron Battenberg may be German. Category:Dirk Valentine Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Side characters Category:Male characters